Naruto's Ghost Adventures
by Dancing Wolf 1223
Summary: Kiba, Gaara, and Naruto are sent by Tsunade into the USA to see how humans survive over there. The only job they have to do is that, and search for ghosts in different locations. Nothing bad can happen to them. Right? Rated T for later chapters for language and some scary situations (maybe).


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Ghost adventures. Please no flames, but if any of you have a suggestion about a scary place on the map that you want to see them in please pm me and tell me about it. That's enough about the disclaimer let the story begin! First stop: The Riddle House {also visited by the Ghost Adventures Crew} Also I got the information off of an article, I don't own that either.**_

"Remind me again why Tsunade wanted us to visit this place called The United States?" Kiba asked while sitting back in the plane chair. "I have never been in a plane before, so it was a good thing Tsunade teleported us to a place that has them."

"Yeah, but how in the world did she get all these High-tech things that we haven't even seen before?" Naruto asked while looking out the window of the plane. He pushed his face in front of the window creating a funny face. It had looked like he was making fun of someone through the window. Kiba started to laugh in amusement.

"Knowing her, you probably will never know," Kiba presented now having his eyes closed, and his feet now on top of one of the empty plane chairs. "What do you think Gaara?" he asked while opening his left eye slightly.

"I'm not sure, but hopefully this letter that she gave us before we left has information on what we need to do, and know" Gaara replied to a now sleeping Kiba. "You ask me this question, then you fall asleep?" his voice sounding agitated, but he kept his facial expression calm, as if he had no care in the world. Naruto, who was now done with making faces on the window, walks over and takes a seat next to his red haired friend. Gaara was looking out the window paying no attention.

"Hey, how about you read the letter?" Naruto curiously suggested, "Come on, I've been wondering what granny has told us to do."

Gaara turned his head to him and gave a sigh, as he pulled the letter from the pocket of his pants. He unfolded the letter and read it aloud. Naruto walked behind Gaara's chair so he can read it as well. Even though he couldn't see it very well because of the small writing, but he listened in on the reading.

"You three are traveling to America a.k.a the United States to see how people survive over there without ninja. The high-tech equipment is for your jobs, for that is being ghost hunters and helping civilians with them. I expect you to get full information about it, and maybe some information on, and about the job I gave you. Your first location is Florida, and you will be investigating the Riddle House. Please be careful, and don't let me down." Gaara finished reading the now folded up letter and stuck it back in is pant pocket, and continued to look out the window at the sky around him.

Naruto had a stunned facial expression as a lot of things ran through his mind. "That's what granny Tsunade wanted us to do?" Naruto whispered to himself, "This is going to be too easy!" his voice now sounding louder. His loud voice just woke Kiba up from his peaceful sleep as slipped off of his chair and rolled into the walkway. He then knocked down a lady that was carrying some luggage as she fell forward, and all of the things that were in her case fell to the floor scattering everywhere around the plane.

Gaara watched at the scene that just unfolded, and looked at Naruto raising an invisible eyebrow. "Naruto, I know you've been known to get excited over a mission, but, this is ridiculous." He replied while giving Naruto an agitated glance and proceeded to look out the window, praying that he wouldn't have to see or hear anything from, or about Naruto's craziness for the rest of the trip.

"Sorry Ma'am, my friend was being a real idiot," Kiba presented as she helped the lady pick up her luggage. He put everything away for her and assisted her by helping her up.

"Thank you for helping me, and it's fine for my older son is like that as well," she replied while giving Kiba a kind smile, and walked away to continue back to her seat.

Kiba smiled a satisfied smile and continued back to his seat as well.

It took them a while to get to Florida, but they managed to reach it in eight hours. The sun was high in the sky making it feel blistering hot. As soon as you walked out of the plane and onto earth again, you'd feel like you were in a sauna. Naruto carried his luggage and Kiba's because he told Naruto that was his punishment, so Naruto had to carry four suitcases of things. Naruto carried one on each hand, and tried to balance two more anywhere he could try to place them without them toppling over.

"Gee, thanks for helping me with these things Kiba," Naruto sarcastically mentioned as he walked behind Kiba, while Gaara was leading the way.

"You're welcome," Kiba smirked while watching ahead of him, "Any time buddy."

Gaara rolled his eyes at Kiba and Naruto's antic, but continued to watch a head of him. He looked at some Palm Trees, and a street vender selling ice cream for people to ease the heat that was on them. Suddenly a loud scream was heard in front of him, as a young girl that looked to be ten years of age, was punched by a man in his mid thirties.

He had a huge gash on his left arm, as his eyes were filled with rage. Because of being in the sun he had a deep tan, and was not wearing a shirt so you could see his heavily built stomach and back. His arms were heavily built as well as his entire body. The only thing he was wearing were black shorts with red trim.

"Please don't hurt me!" the young girl screamed, "I am just so hungry!"

The man was filled with frustration and anger. You could easily tell he wasn't going to go down to his knees for the girl.

"You do not steal anything from me! You understand you stupid piece of trash!" the man growled deeply as his eyes became cross. "Do not ever steal from me again! Or you're going to be hurt even more then when you were today! Now, get out of my sight, and don't come back!" he said as he stormed off, leaving her alone as she walked away hanging her head down in defeat.

"Did you two see that?" Gaara asked as he still watched the young girl.

Both Naruto and Kiba replied "Yes" as Gaara walked over to her, leaving Naruto and Kiba to talk amongst themselves.

The girl had long wavy blonde hair that went down to the middle of her back, and down her chest. Her eyes were a deep blue as she also had thin blonde eyebrows. She had on a dirty, and torn white dress shirt with light blue jean shorts, which were also torn around her knees. Her shirt was covering her stomach, so Gaara couldn't see if she was okay, or underneath that shirt hid just skin and bone.

She looked up to see Gaara walking toward her, and immediately froze in her tracks, as she began to shake in fear.

"Please don't hurt me sir, I promise I won't steal from you!" she said loudly to him as she went to her knees again, expecting a beating or something worse for punishment.

Gaara stood in front of her and gave a kind smile even though she wasn't looking up at him.

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you" Gaara said as he stuck his hand for her, which she gladly took. "What's your name?"

She looked at him and began to stutter, "L-L-Lindsey," she replied as she started to get less scared, but still kept her guard up.

"Lindsey, that's a nice name for a nice girl," he said while giving her a small smile. She also gave him a smile as well. "Do you have a family Lindsey?"

"No, not anymore" she walked over to a wooden bench and sat down, while Gaara followed and sat down next to her. "My family was killed in a fire, and I am the only child from them, so I have lived out in the streets. I steal food in order to survive. That was why that man was so angry with me, because I stole some fruit from his stand and didn't pay."

"But, he shouldn't have treated you that way. Know one should." Gaara said as he put his hand gently on her shoulder as he felt bone, and less muscle or skin around her shoulder. "How about you stay with us for a while, you probably might need some company."

Lindsey shook her head "No." "I'll be okay on my own. I've been like this for a few years, and I'll probably die on the streets."

Gaara didn't know why he was being so open to Lindsey. Usually he would just walk away, or just help her up and give words of encouragement, and then walk away. But, this was never like him, he never felt open to help anyone this much.

"No you won't, just accept" Gaara said as he got up from the bench and stood to look at her.

She thought about it for a few minutes, and nodded as she walked beside him back to Kiba and Naruto who were both sitting on the sidewalk next to the Riddle House.

"There you are Gaara," Naruto said as he walked over to him and stood in front of him. He then turned his head over to Lindsey. "Who is that?"

Lindsey hid behind Gaara for protection. She knew she could trust him, but anyone else besides him; she would try to stay away until they showed their kindness to her.

Gaara looked down at her. "Her name is Lindsey, and I found her on the streets about to be beat up by a man," he replied while looking back at Naruto and speaking in a monotone voice, "So, she is going to be staying with us for a while."

Naruto's eyes had widened in astonishment.

Lindsey started to speak; her voice began to sound shaky and infirm. "This guy is starting to freak me out," she whispered while moving to Gaara's side, instead of being behind him.

"Don't worry Lindsey he always freaks people out, believe it," Kiba laughed at the thought at what might had been going through Naruto's mind when he said that.

"I told you guys to wait," Gaara said in an agitated manner, "why are you guys at the Riddle House now?"

"We got bored waiting for you, so we left you alone and went here," Naruto replied with his eyes closed.

"Gaara sighed in frustration, but ignored their antic and went to the door of the house. Both Naruto and Kiba followed, while Lindsey stayed close to Gaara's side. He gave a few knocks on the door, as soft footsteps could be heard inside. Within a few seconds the door opened half way, and a young woman stood at the front door.

She had fair colored skin with dark green eyes. Her hair was a dirty blonde and stopped at her shoulders. She wore a long blue tank top, and long black jeans with white sneakers. She smiled when she saw the four of them.

"You must be the team that's investigating here," she said with a smile across her face, "Please come inside, and I'll leave you to it." As they stepped inside she left to leave them with their work.

"So, what do we do?" Kiba asked as he sat on the kitchen table.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he found some pictures of white orbs that were taken inside the house. His eyes widened in pure shock as he showed the pictures to them.

Kiba was wide eyed, while Gaara was intrigued by Naruto's finding. He put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Where in the house were these pictures taken?" Gaara asked as he looked into Naruto's eyes, his voice sounding curious and uneven as if he was a detective trying to solve an unsolved mystery.

"Upstairs in the attic" Naruto announced as he led Gaara, Kiba, and Lindsey to the attic. Naruto opened the door to the attic, and the attic was revealed.

The interior was old and robust. The floor was wooden, and squeaked every time you took a step. There was an American flag that hung to the side of the wall, so you could easily see it through the window.

A wooden bookshelf held some dusty old books that seemed to have aged over the years. A dark yellow wall brought out the interior more. It had also aged as well, and looked dusty as well.

"Wow! This house has got to be as old as Tsunade!" Naruto presented as his eyes widened in shock. Kiba gave him a punch on the shoulder.

"I doubt that Tsunade is over 100 years old" Kiba said while giving Naruto a glare.

"You never know how old she is!" Naruto protested, "She could be that old, and we might not even know it. Considering the fact that she used a jutsu to me herself look younger."

"Dang, I never would have guessed!" Kiba shouted as he thumped Naruto on the head with is fist, thus, making Naruto wince in pain. "You really are an idiot man!"

"So, the guy that talks to his dog is calling me an idiot!"

"YOU'RE SO DEAD NOW YOU JERK!" With that statement Kiba jumps right on top of Naruto, who had no time to dodge the incoming dog man, and a cloud of smoke appears around them as they fight each other.

"Do they do this all the time?" Lindsey asked an entertained Gaara as he watched the scene before him.

"Sadly yes, but I enjoy every minute of it. It gives my boring life some comedy." Gaara presented as he watched Kiba and Naruto rolling on the floor.

Kiba had Naruto in a chokehold, and Naruto was trying so hard to break free from Kiba's grasp, but, sadly couldn't break from his friends grasp.

"Should we help him?" Lindsey spoke up again. Gaara looked at her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"They'll get tired of it eventually, and right now dog man is beating up the future Hokage. I'm surprised that he even made it this far as a ninja." Gaara replied as he told everything about the ninja world to Lindsey, while Kiba and Naruto continued to beat the snot out of each other.

_A few hours later_

The night finally came upon them, as Naruto and Kiba who stopped after three hours of non-stop fighting were setting up some video cameras, which were supplied by Tsunade. Gaara was making sure the EMF pumps were working, as he set them up at the front door of the house, and the attic, and Lindsey helped him with it.

"So, do you know what EMF pumps are Gaara?" Lindsey asked while raising an eyebrow at him. Gaara moved his head to the left 90 degrees, so that he could make eye to eye contact with her.

"I have heard about these objects, but I haven't used them before," Gaara presented as he gave her an unsure look. "The only good thing is that Tsunade left instructions on how to use them."

Lindsey gave a nod in understanding, and walked over to Kiba who was getting the video camera set up.

"Do you need help Kiba?" Lindsey asked as she stood in front of said person.

"I'm fine Lindsey," Kiba presented, "If only I could turn it on."

"Kiba, you hold this video camera. It doesn't have to be placed anywhere like the others."

"I'm aware of that Lindsey."

"You know, and you can't even get it to work?" she replied with an eyebrow raised, "I am younger than you, and I know how to turn the dog gone camera on." With that being said Lindsey grabbed the camera from him and turned it on.

Kiba's jaw dropped in shock.

"How and the heck did you turn the dang thing on?" he asked as he grabbed the camera from her gently. Lindsey showed him a red power button on the top of the camera. "Why did I not check the top of it?" he asked in defeat.

"Because you're from another part of the world, you don't know a lot about these things," Lindsey spoke as a satisfied smile was plastered on her face. She walked away leaving a stunned Kiba, and a laughing Naruto behind.

_**I'm sorry I didn't do the investigation this chapter, but it will happen next chapter. I do not own Naruto or Ghost Adventures like I said. Please review.**_


End file.
